


Kiss Me

by bitscrawford



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitscrawford/pseuds/bitscrawford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy doesn’t really understand why they’re sneaking around their own camp.</p><p>Clarke insists that they need to stay in the shadows, that everything would be better for everyone if they just remained undetected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "kiss me" from a tumblr meme.
> 
> Strong mentions of Kabby.

Bellamy doesn’t really understand why they’re sneaking around their own camp.

Clarke insists that they need to stay in the shadows, that everything would be better for everyone if they just remained undetected.

They’re halfway to the ark wreckage when he reaches forward and wraps his fingers around her wrist, tugs her back so she’s facing him and not walking determinedly toward something.

“What are we doing?” he whispers. The crinkle that’s found a home between his eyebrows seems to be ever-present these days.

“I’m pretty sure Kane and my mom are hooking up.”

That’s… pretty much the last thing he’d expected to hear. “Excuse me?”

Clarke looks annoyed, blows her bangs out of her face and crosses her arms over her chest like she’s about to start an argument with him. It wouldn’t be the first time. “You know how my mom has her quarters inside the ark?” He nods. “She’s lives alone. I saw Kane coming out of her room in the middle of the night.”

The corners of his lips turn up. “People could say the same thing about you and me, Clarke.”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s different,” she grumbles, refusing to look him in the eye.

Now she _has_ to tell him. “How so?”

“He wasn’t wearing a shirt, okay?” It takes everything he has not to start laughing. If she hadn’t seen this coming a mile away, she was more oblivious than he thought. (And he’d been trying to flirt with her - unsuccessfully - for the better part of three months.)

Instead, he just clears his throat and nods, lips turned up in a smirk. “Got it.” Honestly, Bellamy thought Kane would be more subtle than that. The guy’s gotten complacent. “Lead the way, Princess.”

She frowns a little, but turns on her heel and takes off toward the ark. She’s still just as stubborn as she was when the dropship crash-landed - he’ll give her that much.

They’re creeping through the eerily dark halls of what’s left of the ark - Bellamy can remember walking through halls just like these when they’d been in space, each corner illuminated by artificial light - when he hears footsteps that aren’t their own.

He’s already formulating some sort of excuse for them to be in the ark when she grabs his arm and tugs him toward her. Her back is pressed against the cool metal of the wall and she’s pulling him closer, his body pressed against hers in places he never imagined he’d actually get to touch like this. He only wishes the circumstances were different. “What - ”

“Kiss me.”

“Come again?”

“Just - ” She lets out a frustrated growl - the hottest noise Bellamy can remember hearing - and bunches the fabric of his shirt in her fist, tugs him down, and slots her lips against his. It takes him a second to respond, but when he does, he’s enthusiastic. His hands find her hips, his fingertips creeping under her shirt to feel some of her bare skin. He takes delight in the little shiver that runs down her spine.

He teases his tongue along her bottom lip and she’s just starting to part her lips for him when he hears someone clear their throat. He barely registers the sound, keeps kissing her like his life depends on it, but she’s pushing him gently away, wide eyes focused on someone behind him. It takes him a second to work up the motivation to glance behind him and see who (rudely) interrupted them. He’s too focused on the way her cheeks are pinker than they used to be, her eyes darker and her breathing shallower.

But the person behind him clears their throat again and he rolls his eyes, turns to see who it is.

Kane and Abby.

If they didn’t look so pissed, he would have laughed. Of course those two were together. In the middle of the night. _Again._ Kane missed a button when he was fixing his shirt and Abby’s hair is mussed. Clarke looks mortified.

The lecture they get about safe sex - “Mom, we’re not - it’s not like that!”; he resists the urge to ask what it _is_ like - is worth it when Clarke drags him back to her tent and kisses him stupid after.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr, but I'm transferring all my works here, so I hope you like it!
> 
> If you did, leave me comments and kudos. <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ boobmorleys.


End file.
